A fox's love
by Darketh
Summary: Naruto, on deaths door, makes a deal with kyuubi. In return for setting her free, he gains power and much more. Powerful naruto. Dark naruto. Team 7 bashing. Naruto/fem.kyu/possible harem  Rated M for language, violence, gore, and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto. There. I said it. I think I'll go cry now.

Death, it can be painless, or extremely painful. Of course, for Naruto, it had happened to be a slow painful one. That was just his luck, he gets a chidori through a lung. Said lung of course collapsed and had slowly caused him to suffocate. Blackness slowly crawled into his field of vision as his brain and heart cried for oxygen that his lungs couldn't provide. His life began to flash before his eyes. All the terrible things the village had done to him came to him in startlingly clarity. Sakura… How she would always hit him when he talked to her but came crying to him to retrieve her precious sasuke. How he had failed to fulfill his promise to her, and how if he somehow lived, would probably blame him and hate him for it. He realized he hated her now, her actions spoke louder than words to him now. **"Child. Why do you give into death so easily? Release me and you will have power beyond your wildest dreams. Power… and love." **_Love…? _He pondered to himself. What did the kyuubi mean by love? **"My love. You will have the love of the most powerful being in the mortal world."** _Oh. _He let himself get pulled into his mindscape, the familiar sewer coming into view, as well as the familiar bars holding the kyuubi at bay. However, what wasn't so familiar to him was the person that was behind said bars. A woman of a tanned complexion and standing at 5 foot, eleven inches stood before him. Her red hair reached the top of her buttocks, and her red slitted eyes stared at him. She had the body of a goddess, curved in all the right places, and a set of perky C cups breasts. Fox ears poked from the top of her head and nine tails swished lazily behind her. Oh yes, she was also naked. Needless to say, Naruto did the reasonable thing any 12 year old hormonal boy would do when confronted by such a beautiful site. He fainted, a trickle of blood leaking down his nose, and a telltale bulge in his pants.

**~Oh my. A cliffhanger of sorts. Considering this is my first fanfic, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Till next time. Darketh, out.**


	2. A deal is made

My my, I apologize for my first chapter being so short. I didn't think it would be, but I shall work on longer chapters.

I do not own naruto. Any oc is owned by me, copyright 2010.

Appreciate the first reviews I got. I plan on making chapters longer, don't worry.

"human talking."

_Human thinking_

_**Demon thinking**_

"**Demon talking."**

_Jutsu_

Naruto groaned as vision slowly came back to him. Suddenly his memory of seeing the kyuubi naked hit him and he sat upright so fast his head began to spin. "Ugh, what the hell. Wait a minute! I'm dying!" He yelled out in a panic as he jumped to his feet. A female giggle was heard from behind him as he jumped up. "What's so funny?" He asked without turning around, afraid of fainting again. **"Oh nothing. It's just that you humans always seem to forget that time passes differently in one's mindscape. Not even a second has passed in the real world."** Kyuubi replied nonchalantly, with a wave of her hand. ** "Now, about that deal I offered."** She said to him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blankly looked at her as if she was psychotic, which technically, she was, but still. "How can I trust you to uphold your end of the deal?" He asked her skeptically. **"Truth be told, you can't trust anyone. I mean your best friend just technically killed you. Your sensei never taught you anything besides tree walking, and look at all the good that did you." **She told him in a manner-of-fact tone of voice. Sighing Naruto just shook his head, "You're right. But I want to add a condition. I want you to train me. I've always known I'm lacking but I could never find myself a sensei willing to teach me before ero-sensei and he only taught me summoning and rasengan." **"Deal."** _**Finally, I can be free, and I gain myself someone worthy of being my mate. **_

Naruto made his way over to the cage holding the kyuubi. "You know, after this, I probably will never return to Konoha. I'd probably be executed for failing to bring the village their _Precious_ sharingan." As the seal slid down the cage to chest level, he gripped it with his hand. With a jerk of his arm, he ripped the seal of the cage and red chakra immediately engulfed his body and mind. "AUGH!" He managed to scream out before blacking out.

~With Kakashi

Kakashi felt the sudden influx of malevolent chakra in the air. _Gods no! The demon is escaping! Sasuke!_ Were his thoughts as he pushed charka to his feet and pushed himself off towards the location of the chakra. _I must kill the demon before it escapes. I will not let Obito's legacy die and I will avenge sensei._

~With naruto.

Naruto's body began to float upright as the hole in his chest suddenly closed up, and the blood stopped flowing from his wound. Red chakra slowly started to engulf him as it leaked out of him. Suddenly a presence made itself known from behind him. With a lightning engulfed hand, a voice cried out, "RAIKIRI!" _Of course, if it isn't sasuke trying to kill me, it's kakashi. _As Kakashi's hand came closer to where his heart is, he pumped more chakra into his hand to make sure it's a kill shot. Inches away from Naruto's back, a hand gripped his wrist and a feminine voice rang out. **"Now now, why would you try to kill my lover?"** With a quick squeeze, Kakashi felt the bones in his wrist snap and he let out a small scream of agony. Fear quickly overtook his senses as he turned to look at the woman who had so much power to stop a overloaded raikiri and snap his wrist with such little ease. His eyes were immediately drawn to the nine tails floating behind her. "K-K-Kyuubi?" He practically screamed out, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fainted dead out from the fear.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, "Ugh, I feel like I got hit hit by a Doton jutsu." He muttered out as he rubbed his head and felt a pair of fuzzy ears. _WAIT A MINUTE. FUZZY EARS?_ "What the hell!" He yelled out as he rubbed the ears. As he was rubbing his ears a giggle reached them from behind him. Whipping a 180, he turned to the source of the sound. His eyes took in the humanized form of the Kyuubi, her tails swishing in the air behind her. **"My my, Naru-kun. You sure seem surprised. Did you think I would back out of our deal?"** She asked him.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!_

"I'll agree to your deal with a few stipulations. First, I want you to train me. I know I'm weak and I'm sick of it. I want to be strong enough to destroy my enemies and any who get in my way of destroying them.

Secondly, I want to know why you are doing this. You don't seem the type to just offer your love and power without there being a catch." He said as he crossed his arms and looked at her. Standing just outside of the cage holding her at bay. **"Feh. Humans, always wanting a reason. Fine, I'll agree to the first one easily. As my host you should've been strong already, but those stupid villagers would always hinder your growth. You would have been better off on your own, traveling and doing as you pleased. Though I suppose, better late than never."**

"**As to the second stipulation, well, that's hard to explain for me. I don't normally take mates because they always try to usurp my power and authority as the queen of hell. You can contribute it to the fact that you intrigue me in ways I have never been. You wore a mask of happiness after suffering things that would drive almost all people to take their own lives by now, and yet you carry on."**

To that last part Naruto just shrugged. "I figured, why give the villagers the satisfaction of breaking me."

"**Hm, quite, to break you would have ended up releasing me, so by doing so you actually saved them. But no longer, I wish to be free. It's so tedious being cooped up in someone's body. As I stated before, should you agree to the deal, I will be freed, you will gain enormous power, becoming a half demon in the process"** **She waved in a dismissive manner as she saw him about to interrupt her. "Let me finish. As I said, as well as becoming half demon, you would become full worthy as becoming my mate."**

Naruto let out a loud sigh as he sat down cross-legged on the water, chakra keeping him from falling into it. _Well, I don't sense any deception from her. I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides, then I wouldn't have akatsuki after me anymore, which is always a plus. Plus, love. I've never truly been loved before. Could it be so bad to be a half demon? I wanted to get powerful afterall._

Naruto opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "You have a deal." With that he jumped up to the seal and ripped it completely off. Red chakra immediately engulfed him as he mentally screamed in anguish as his body began to transform, forcing his body to grow, muscles to become more defined, and bones to become denser, without becoming heavier.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!_

Naruto sat up as he looked at the passed out body of his _sensei_. "I don't know. You are a vixen after all, who knows. But man, that was painful." He said as he looked at his hands. Kyuubi just smirked before sliding onto his lap. **"Now now naru-kun. Don't you want to test out your new powers? Sas-uke is still nearby."** Naruto got an evil grin on his face. "Why yes, kyuu-chan. I think I do wish to test them out." He said as he grabbed her waist and stood up with her. "But first, I want to do this." He said as he smashed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Kyuubi was at first surprised at his dominate nature, but then smirked as she began to battle against his tongue for dominance. However, this kiss was short lived as Naruto ended it. "Well, come on Kyuu-chan. We've got a baby snake to hunt."

**OOOOH cliffy. Well, that's the end of this chapter. Still not as long as I would've liked, and it took far too long to type. But hey, inspiration strikes at the oddest times. Also, I work 45 hours a week, and tend to party on my offdays. I'm still looking for suggestions for the story.**

**Harem list as of now. Looking for more still**

**Kyuubi obviously**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**Koyuki**

**Samui**

**Temari**


End file.
